Take Me Back to the Sea
by FranchiseFanatic
Summary: Everyone loves a decent Finnick Odair/Annie Cresta love story. Readers of The Hunger Games Trilogy are sure to fall in love with this original grasp concerning the romance between two of District 4's most beloved victors. This story revolves around the undying love that Finnick and Annie share, and the bond that proves to be unbreakable between them, even in death.
1. Fish Girl

Ch.1

"A free fish isn't possible, Mr. Gillion," the young woman said firmly. "It just isn't possible. You know the District policies- the economy is going down the toilet." She bit her lip in slight agitation before adding, "It also doesn't help that you are so damn persistent. The number of days in a row you beg me doesn't change my answer." Mr. Gillion, a slightly overweight man with a complex comb over, rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, Annie." Annie watched him remorselessly as he stomped off, turning the corner, and disappearing from her sights. Annie picked up a salmon and began slicing it into small pieces. She packaged it neatly, setting it atop the other boxes. When she looked up, she gasped. "Damn," she muttered. "You scared me." It took an elongated moment to recognize the man before her. He was not a regular visitor to her family's seafood business. No. This man was royalty. The impressive gold tone of a king's crown matched this man's skin and thick hair. His chiseled body constricted her eyes in an uncomfortable stare; he was tall and toned. She couldn't tear her eyes away. That was when she stopped breathing; she felt her inhalation restrict as her eyes met the most beautiful sea green set she had ever encountered. "You gonna answer me, fish girl?" He inquired teasingly. Annie reddened instantaneously, forgetting that the man was real. "I know that I am an impressive eyeful, but even victors need to eat." Annie studied him, and her normal personality returned; the nature that forced her to micro analyze every aspect a person possessed. "Victors don't have to lack common courtesy," Annie sassed, holding a box of chopped salmon in her tiny hands. "They can be respectful. An amazing feat, I know, but it is possible." The man chuckled. "Feisty one, aren't we?" His deep voice was almost hypnotic, but Annie's mind mandated that it become one that she was indifferent to. "Just honest," she replied. "You have to pay the price like anyone else." The athletically-built man nodded and asked, "Do you know who I am?" There was an absence of arrogance in his voice; instead of sounding selfish, he simply appeared puzzled, mystified by the way the young woman treated him. It was uncustomary. He was used to women flinging themselves at him the way a rubber band leaves a teenage boy's fingertips. Annie placed two hands on her curvy hips and replied, maintaining an intense eye contact, "You are Finnick Odair. The darling of the Capital. You won the 65th Hunger Games at the age of 14, the youngest person to ever win. You're a womanizer, an obnoxious flirt that cares for nothing- no one but himself." For the first time in his life, Finnick was rendered speechless. He studied the woman's eyes; they were a mystifying green that perfectly matched his own. He did not detect nastiness in them, but rather, a controlling defiance that he assumed was hereditary. He nodded politely, reflecting a small part of his real self before replying, "I wasn't hungry anyways. But I heard your speech to that man earlier. The economy is hard nowadays. Too many people in District 4 and the rest of Panem can't catch a break. I have a little something for your business." He placed a stack of dollar bills on the table and said, "It isn't much. I haven't dealt in tangible currency in years. It's the best I can do." Annie was rendered speechless, stumped by the seemingly self-centered victor's generosity. "T-thank you," she stuttered. "Not a problem…" His voice trailed off. "Annie," she finished for him. "My name is Annie." "Annie," he repeated with a nod. "Thank you very much for your company, Annie." Finnick gave her a final- and slight- grin before walking dejectedly in the same direction Mr. Gillion had taken. Annie ran two sets of long fingers through her tangled brown hair. Finnick Odair had just visited her. Finnick Odair. The most sought after man in the history of Panem- and she had treated him with unnecessary contempt. She rolled her eyes at her stubbornly. It was time to close shop. After placing the boxes of salmon in her purse, Annie strolled off towards her home. She opened the door to her beach house, placing the bag on the ground, and readying herself for bed. She lay awake for hours, thinking of the famous man she had encountered an hour earlier. "Finnick," she whispered to herself, laughing in utter amusement. "Finnick Odair doesn't care what my name is." She sighed contently and rolled onto her side. Why would Finnick Odair want to know the name of an eighteen year old girl that sassed him? That treated him with such indifference when he was, after all, one of the most beloved competitors in Hunger Games history. Annie closed her eyes, and drifted off. She dreamed of Finnick's sea green eyes and the wad of cash he had given to her that matched it.


	2. A Grandfather's Gift

Ch. 2

Annie Cresta was awakened by a blaring ray of sunlight that poured through her windowpane. She rose quickly; early rising hours came to her like breathing. In fact, it wasn't even necessary that the young District 4 native wake prematurely. But she did it anyways simply because sleeping late meant missing extra hours of 4's warm autumn days. Annie smiled at herself in the mirror sheepishly, admiring her slim form. She dressed in an older bikini. The pattern of waves on the white fabric had faded with age; she never had the desire to replace it. It was, after all, a gift from her late grandfather. Annie had but two reminisces of him: the suit and a necklace composed of pearls he once dove for. She searched for the piece of jewelry, and after locating it, placed it around her neck. Annie shut and locked the door to her house, and headed for the water instantly. District 4 was the fishing industry of Panem. It supplied the fish, nets, and seafood that the Capitol required. It was known for its beautiful beaches, sands, and sunsets. It was recognized for its bikinied babes and ripped studs- many of which pursued Annie with her bright eyes and curvaceous hips. But she had little interest in mongrels that desired only the simplest of relations, the meaningless notions of sexual favors. The only caress Annie wanted was the gentle stroke of the waves as they engulfed her body entirely, cleansing her of her fears and deepest troubles. She dove into the water and swam for the hidden dock: this marina had been weathered by years of destruction, but it still held together enough to stand the test of time. She reached it after several minutes and rested against her favorite rock. "Annie," a surprised voice called out. "I didn't expect you to be here, I swear." Annie opened her eyes to the familiar voice of Finnick Odair. "Shouldn't you be with your string of lovers in the Capital?" she questioned snappishly, annoyed that she couldn't be alone in this special place. A wounded look overcame his handsome features as he stood. "Fish Girl, have it your way. I'll leave you and your stubbornness alone." Annie bit her lip and apologized, "No, no. Please stay. I am sorry." He studied her, and, after deeming her apology genuine, lowered himself back into the water. "I won't scold you for how you treat me, Annie," he admitted, staring into the endless sea before him. "You treat me as if I am human, and I appreciate that." Annie looked at him regretfully and replied, "I am defensive. I know that. I have no excuse for my behavior. I just hate growing close to people." She swallowed hard and looked down. "I haven't been the same since my grandfather died." Finnick nodded caringly, reaching over cautiously. He lifted her chin to meet his gaze and replied with a slight smile, "We have all been through our own emotional ringers. No one is blaming you for that. And it is quite touching that you still wear his emblem." Finnick pointed to her necklace. "Always good to have remembrances. Keeps us sane in so many ways." "How did you know that this was my grandfather's?" Annie asked wondrously. Finnick laughed good-naturedly. "Did I mention that I am a good guesser?" Annie managed to smile, mostly because his perfect smile was infectious. "You aren't as selfish as I expected," she informed him, the genuine grin still plastered to her pretty features. "I respect that." He grinned, looking down. "You know," he began in a low voice. "I was planning on having some dinner soon." Annie gasped, surprised by how late it had grown and how long they had been talking; they must have had conversed for several hours. "I would be honored if you would care to join me." She studied him and asked, dumbfounded, "Are you serious?" He laughed. The sound warmed Annie's innards and she blushed. Finnick touched her reddened cheeks and answered, "Of course I am." He offered her his hand and pulled her up beside him. "I am always honored to have beautiful women in my house- especially when those beautiful women are from District 4." Annie laughed playfully and added, "And how many beautiful women from District 4 do you invite over for dinner?" "Just one," he answered honestly. "And her name is Annie. Her family owns a seafood business called Shellfish Delicacies. Your grandfather was a scuba diver who searched for pearls. He formed them into a necklace and gave it to you before he died. Your favorite color is blue, like the summer waves of 4's beaches." Finnick pursed his lips; Annie was shocked by how much information he had retained. Finnick had been listening to her. "And something else about your grandfather." Annie waited patiently for his reply, watching him intently. "He had the most beautiful granddaughter in the world." Annie felt her insides melt and she gripped his hand tightly. "So.. Dinner?" she asked quietly. He smiled warmly at her. "Dinner." The sun began to set behind him, and although they were usually Annie's favorite sight, they lost their purpose tonight. Because on this evening, the only sight Annie cared to see was Finnick; Finnick and his charming smile and handsome face. Finnick's laugh and piercing charisma. Finnick.


End file.
